Los dos reinos
by Destiny Snow
Summary: Bialy es una chica común y corriente en la Ciudad Blanca, una de las únicas dos ciudades de su pequeño país. En su cumpleaños numero 15, tendrá que afrontar La Ceremonia de Elección, para saber si lograra unirse al ejercito del Rey Blanco. Pero, ¿Habrá mas obstáculos en su camino? ¿Y que habrá detrás de esa gran muralla, en donde dicen, esta la Ciudad Negra?
1. Prologo

_Hace mucho tiempo, habían dos príncipes jóvenes, ambos de pueblos cercanos, que se cansaron de esperar el trono de el mismo país aburrido. Ambos príncipes compartían la misma sangre en sus venas; eran hermanos, y no solo eso, gemelos. Ambos príncipes tenían actitudes similares, metas parecidas, y por defecto, la misma competitividad, dado que solo uno podía ser el rey. El rey de este país, le dio a ambos un terreno, lo demasiado grande para ser una micro-nación. Ambos ante esto estaban felices, hasta que notaron que el terreno lo tenían que compartir. Estos, sin siquiera pensarlo, se negaron rotundamente, pero al parecer su padre no quería cambiar de opinión acerca el terreno, y dado que tenían ya 18 años, dejo que hicieran con el terreno lo que quisieran. _

_"¡Ni creas que compartiré el terreno contigo!" dijo uno de los hermanos "¡Igual me niego! Solo hay una forma de decidir quien se quedara con el reino." dijo el otro príncipe. Y así, ambos contrataron soldados de otros países y comenzaron a luchar en guerras, sin embargo estas no servían de nada ante la disputa; si uno perdía terreno, pronto habría otra guerra y este tomaría mas de este, y si el otro tenia mas, el otro pronto se la quitaría. Y así siguieron por meses, hasta que los soldados, que habían construido pequeñas casas no muy lejos del campo de batalla, se cansaron. Hicieron una pequeña revolución, diciendo que no volverían a pelear, puesto que no llegaban a ningún lado y no querían ver a mas compañeros muertos. _

_Ambos príncipes, obviamente enfadados, no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar un acuerdo: Construirían una gran muralla en medio de el terreno y ambos construirían sus ciudades en las mitades. De manera distintiva, puesto que ambos no querían que ningún habitante estuviera del lado del otro, tendrían ambos un color: El príncipe mayor tomo el negro, mientras que el menor, el blanco. Sin embargo, ambos prometieron que esto no acabaría así. Prometieron que dentro de 8 siglos, ambos se encontrarían de nuevo, para otra guerra, mucho mas potente que las anteriores, pues en esos 8 siglos, reclutarían gente de sus ciudades para hacerla. Y esta vez, el que ganara, se quedaría con todo el reino._

_Y con esa promesa hecha, los soldados de ambos príncipes empezaron a hacer mas casas, a crear familias, a crear granjas para comer y tiendas para comprar, mientras que los ahora Reyes, veían a lo lejos como sus ciudades crecían y crecían, sin ni siquiera tocar la parte del otro, como lo habían prometido. _

_Y así, es como La Ciudad Blanca y La Ciudad Negra, siempre separadas pero unidas. _

_Y así, es como el Rey Blanco y el Rey Negro nacieron, unidos por un lazo pero roto por otro._

_Y así, es como esta historia comienza..._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno, esta nueva historia se mostrara en un universo alterno, no diré en que se basa, puesto que no quisiera arruinar la magia, pero, de algunas maneras obvias y otras no, podrán saberlo. Y si aun hay gente que no sabe en que se basa cuando termine, se los diré también, aunque no creo que sea necesario. Esta es solo la historia de como empezó ambas ciudades en donde se va a desarrollar la historia, en si, no planeo -ahora- hacerla sobre el Rey Blanco y el Negro, si no sobre otra chica. Y para finalizar, lamento si este capitulo esta corto, ¡Lo haré mas largo cuando empiece toda la historia!<p>

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, espero que les interese la historia, ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. La Ceremonia de Eleccion

La madre de Bialy daba finas y delicadas cepilladas al cabello de su hija, que ya estaba demasiado largo para una chica de su edad. Bialy se encontraba en silencio, sin hacer ningún ruido para que su madre no se distrajera de su tarea inicial, ya que ella misma no podía con la bestia de su cabello.

Aun cuando tenía la excusa de concentración, la verdad es que Bialy no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría la noche de hoy: este era su gran día. El estadio se levantaría como cada año y la dejaría, junto con otro grupo de personas, hacer la prueba para la batalla del siglo. Intentando ver un poco mejor, observó la muralla que dividía su ciudad de la otra…

Y ahora, tenía que ir, intentar participar en el intrépido escenario y ser tanto una guerrera como un orgullo a su ciudad… Si la aceptaban. Y es más, ni siquiera ella misma creía que podría ganar algo, y no era de qué avergonzarse, pues podría ser cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

Bialy apenas había notado que su madre ya había terminado de cepillar su cabello, por lo que rápidamente fue a ver como había quedado con él espejo de cuerpo completo al lado: su largo cabello blanco que le quedaba hasta las rodillas no tenía ningún cabello suelto. Simplemente sonrió.

—Gracias, mamá. Te quedó muy bien —dijo secamente, mirando sus ropas. Su camisa larga y ancha color blanca estaba impecable, al igual que sus shorts holgados y sus zapatillas blancas. Todo estos con una insignia del honorable Rey Blanco. Por obvias razones toda su vestimenta tenía que ser blanca, aunque a ella no le agradaba demasiado—. Mamá… ¿A qué hora es la ceremonia?

Volteo a ver a su madre, que ahora tenía una mirada de preocupación notable en el rostro. Haciendo que Bialy mirara la hora, y faltando quince minutos para la ceremonia, esta se echó a correr sin decir palabra, dando gracias porque el estadio estuviera a pocas cuadras de su casa.

Cuando ya la entrada estaban al alcance de sus manos, ella fue la última en entrar antes de que cerraran la puerta definitivamente, pudiendo ver que dos jóvenes no pudieron entrar para siquiera a hacer la prueba.

El estadio ni siquiera era un estadio normal, si no a primera vista una enorme sala de conferencias. Aunque claro, detrás de esa sala, se encontraba la de pruebas —o por lo menos, lo que le había contado su madre sobre cómo era el estadio—.

La sala ya estaba completamente llena, con sillas exactamente contadas para cada quien, aunque obviamente todas serían al azar, así que se sentó en la primera que vio y que estuviera más cerca del escenario.

A los pocos segundos, un hombre, rechoncho, bajo y algo calvo, se logró ver abajo de los reflectores, que se habían activado después de que las luces se apagaran. Empezó a hacer los típicos sonidos con el micrófono "Probando, uno, dos…", y después de una patética prueba, empezó a hablar y a presentarse.

—Hola, damas y caballeros, ¡Bienvenidos a la gran y última ceremonia!

Todos los que estaban alrededor de Bialy soltaron muchos gritos, incluso noto que algunos lloraban, pero ella solo se tapaba los oídos pues se los estaban lastimando. —Como ya saben, esto no será lo más fácil del mundo, ¡Pero, sin duda, apuesto que todos darán lo mejor de sí! Como habíamos mencionado, al fin, todos los guerreros dejaron de esperar para poder ir a luchar, ¡A la gran y ultima batalla!

Eso hizo que los demás soltaran mas gritos de victoria, como si hubieran ganado la guerra ya.

Después de dar unas instrucciones de a donde los demás deben dirigirse, comenzó a caminar, ahora con un camino despejado, hacia donde seria la dicha ceremonia por la que todo el mundo estaba nervioso. Después, le vino de nuevo varios pensamientos, ¿Que pasaría si ella fallaba? Realmente no lo había pensado, aunque tampoco iba a dar mucha importancia para su familia, puesto que como resulta obvio sus padres no fueron aceptados en la ceremonia. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si lo lograba, aunque sea un puesto mínimo? Tendría que ir a la guerra y eso le causaba nervios. Sabía, por lo que recordaba de la escuela, que en las viejas guerras mucha gente moría, aunque prácticamente su puesto no tuviera importancia, ¡Ella no quería morir! ¡Quería regresar de la guerra, tal vez con alguna medalla, conocer a alguien y casarse! ¡Tener una vida normal y sana! ¡No morir a sus 15 años de edad! Envidiaba a los de una edad más vieja, ellos posiblemente ya se enamoraron en el cuartel donde los entrenaban a todos y estaban listos para luchar con su pareja. ¡Pero ella no!

Tanto quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no noto que el presentador había anunciado como se iban a realizar las actividades que se harían. Solo pudo escuchar el pitido del silbato y notar como los demás iban corriendo hacia una cancha. Les siguió el paso tras unos segundos de confusión y comenzó a correr no supo cuantos metros, a ella le pareció 800, pero realmente no lo llego a saber. Corrió todo lo que pudo, intentando no respirar por la boca y de rebasar a los demás, pero aun con su esfuerzo, sólo consiguió llegar como semi-penúltimo lugar. Y eso es porque había dos chicos gordos que apenas se podían mantener de pie, así que no fueron mucha competencia. Su cansado cuerpo se dirigió hacia la siguiente fase, era como una caja grande de arena, en donde tenía que agarrar una espada y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un profesional. Estaba tan cansada que no pudo cargar correctamente la espada y apenas dio unos golpes, el profesional lanzó su espada lejos, ganando la batalla. Mientras veía como había quedado en penúltimo lugar, también pudo ver al que había quedado en primero. Al parecer era un tal Anthony, aunque no pusieron ninguna foto de el, pero al parecer iba a quedar con un buen puesto en la armada. Yendo hacia la siguiente prueba, pudo ver que iban hacia caballos, eso la alivio de alguna manera: podría sentarse. Pero también la alarmó en otra: Nunca había montado un caballo y no sabía ni siquiera como hacer que empezara a caminar. Con nerviosismo, una vez que llego hacia su respectivo caballo blanco, después de examinar lo suficiente por dónde podría subirse, lo logró y ahí fue cuando le llegaron muchas más dudas. Había visto solo

unos cuantas cosas sobre profesionales montado caballo, pero no sabia nada mas que llevaban unos trajes muy lindos. Así que solo jalo las correas y logro de alguna manera hacer que el caballo se pusiera en marcha. Lo peor era que había notado una cosa importante: era de obstáculos. Así que, apenas vio el primer obstáculo al cual debía saltar...Lo atropelló. Lo bueno era que todo era de cartón, precisamente, para no lastimar a los caballos con las idioteces de sus jinetes. Después de atropellar como 10 obstáculos y poder evitar 2 -Al parecer su caballo no quería más golpes-, y aunque anunciaron que había quedado en último lugar (Y ese Anthony, de nuevo, en primer lugar), noto que ninguno se bajaba de su respectivo caballo. Viendo que nadie lo hacia, ella permaneció igual, hasta que vio a dónde se dirigían; a una caja llena de espadas y algunos arcos con sus respectivas flechas. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para poder alcanzar una espada, llegó alguien más a toda velocidad y le arrebató la espada que había tomado. No le hubiera importado si hubiera sido una espada normal, pero había notado que esa en especial era más ligera, lo suficiente como para cargarla con normalidad con su debilidad. Algo fastidiada, tomo la última que quedaba, lo peor era que estaba tan pesada como las demás y no la pudo cargar fácilmente. Arranco de nuevo y vio que había más figurillas de cartón, al parecer, representando soldados de un color negro en sus uniformes. Se sorprendió al ver que eran parecidos a los que usaban, pero de un color negro. También se sorprendió de que tuvieran ese color, pues pensaba que el único color en su ciudad era el blanco y prácticamente solo sabia de ese color por la historia de la ciudad. De igual manera, siendo la última, noto que muchos los apuñalaban o los decapitaban, así que hizo lo mismo, aunque algunas veces no podía porque o el caballo iba muy rápido o la espada era muy pesada. Quedó en 15° lugar. Todos se bajaron de sus caballos para ir hacia la aparente última prueba: la escalinata. No sabía para qué era, porque realmente nunca había escuchado hablar de ella en algún tipo de guerra. Pero, de igual manera, no era tanto problema esta vez, puesto que ella había subido a árboles en su niñez y se le daba bien. No había arneses, no sabia si era para prepararse más uno o solo por falta de presupuesto. Pero pensó en la primera como la más obvia, puesto que si habían montado todo esto dinero no les faltaba. Lo malo, eso si, es que solo había un pequeño colchón para amortiguar la caída. No sería tan malo si el colchón no fuera tan pequeño y bueno, estuviera más acolchado. Empezó a escalar, mientras intentaba esquivar a algunos chicos que subían a toda velocidad para ganar el primer lugar. Mientras subía para tocar la campana que estaba en lo alto, casi se resbala como 5 veces, pero con suerte no se cayó, como había visto que les paso a algunos desafortunados. Lo peor es que escucho el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose de una chica que no había tenido la suerte de caer en el colchón y había caído a una altura considerable. Lamentándose por la mala suerte de algunos, al fin, después de unos minutos, logró subir y tocar la campana. Cuando noto el último problema: la bajada. Tragó saliva, puesto que recordaba que, de pequeña, cuando subía a los árboles altos, nunca lograba bajar sola. Con nerviosismo, bajo cuidadosamente, ya llevaba algunos metros así, sin mirar abajo ningún momento. Cuando de repente, se resbaló y cayó...Aproximadamente como un metro. Como era de esperar, no se lastimo tanto, un pequeño dolor en la parte trasera y solamente eso, ya que además cayó en el colchón.

Aliviada, se levantó, se estiró un poco y camino con los demás a la salida donde darían los últimos resultados y eligieron a los mejores. Cuando de repente, no supo porque, pareció simplemente un impulso, se volteo, hacia un lugar en el escenario, en donde sabia que había como un tipo de cuarto transparente donde ahí estaban las cámaras, médicos y el presentador -Se lo había dicho su madre, según ella eso le había puesto nerviosa y por eso fallo en una prueba-, y pudo distinguir justo a un hombre mientras se iba. Lo peor es que reconoció al hombre. Decían que podías reconocerlo si eres nativo de la ciudad, no importa cómo, era el presentimiento que te daba con solo verle.

Era el Rey Blanco.

Se registró que el Rey Blanco no iba a ninguna ceremonia. Ni siquiera a la primera. Y mucho menos iría a la última.

¿Por qué iría ha esta?

* * *

><p><em>Lamento si me tarde demasiado con la historia, hubo muuuchas complicaciones. <em>

_¡Pero, en fin, aquí esta el capitulo uno! Espero no haberlo hecho ni muy largo ni muy corto. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bien, mal? ¡Pueden dar sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios! _

_¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	3. El viaje

Bialy se encontraba ahora ansiosa dando vueltas por su habitación bien decorada y limpia, como siempre la solía tener. Y es que, habían pasado alrededor de 4 días desde que había hecho su respectiva ceremonia y se suponía que justamente hoy, anunciarán a los que quedaron elegidos como guerreros en el periódico de la ciudad.

Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde muy temprano, y es que el periódico no solía dar sus nuevas imprentas hasta las 8:00 am en punto, y como no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, simplemente no podía estar más intranquila ahora. Faltaban 10 minutos para que las tiendas donde vendían el respectivo periódico se abrieran, así que su madre ya seguramente se había despertado e ido hacia la tienda más cercana a esperar y ser la primera en comprar su periódico.

Su padre —en días anteriores—, viendo que ella estaba tan nerviosa le dijo que se relajara y que buscara alguna otra cosa que hacer. Al no tener casi ninguna opción, empezó a pensar en sus palabras, y se dio cuenta de que ademas de leer; que en ese momento no se le antojaba mucho, no había alguna otra cosa que ella hiciera para relajarse.

Prácticamente desesperada, agarro un libro a la fuerza y se obligó a sí misma a leer, aunque esta actividad no duro mas de 5 minutos pues se distraía con facilidad, y tenía que repetir de nuevo cada línea, siendo muy incómodo de seguir.

Al haber fallado esto pensó en hacer un pequeño inventario mental sobre las cosas en su habitación: casi todo era de color blanco, pero había varios colores variables de color pastel. Las paredes eran de color rosa pastel; los azulejos, eran más amarillentos. Su cama era matrimonial ya que con una individual suele caerse. En esta tenía unas lindas sabanas algo acolchadas y calientes para los días fríos. Su habitación contaba con un escritorio con aproximadamente 3 libros en él y varios papeles desparramados por el, dando un tono casual. Su armario estaba en otra puerta aproximada, pero le daba demasiada pereza ir a inspeccionar, en especial porque sabia que tenia ya que no contaba con tanta ropa variable.

Al sorprenderse a sí misma acabar con el inventario tan rápido, no pudo evitar si no sentirse más frustrada. ¡No podía evitar sentir toda esa desesperación! Pero, como un rayo de esperanza caído del cielo, escuchó como la cerradura de la puerta se abría y como caían las llaves sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la dicha puerta. Como alma que lleva el diablo Bialy salió corriendo hacia donde estaba ya su madre, con una gran y extraña sonrisa de nerviosismo.

—¿¡Que dice, que dice!? —Fue lo primero que logró pronunciar, mientras su madre la veía sorprendida puesto que pensaba que su hija estaba tranquilamente dormida, ademas de que —Buenos días a ti también. —Pronunció con notorio sarcasmo, con una leve sonrisa, mientras le entregaba a Bialy el periódico. Por su sonrisa, ahora Bialy tenia mas confianza en si misma, haciendo que busque la pagina con mas ansias que nunca.

Al poder encontrarla, se sorprendió al ver una larga lista de nombres, ella recordaba que nunca eran tan largos, lo máximo que había visto eran unos…¿9? No podía recordarlo bien. Pero en este, sin embargo, habían alrededor de 18. Miró a su madre con asombro, ella solo encogió los hombros, como si desde hace ya rato se le hubiera quitado la impresión.

—Es algo raro pero...Al menos estas en la lista, ¿No? —Y era cierto, estaba en la lista. No sabía si estar feliz o aterrada, ahora sentía una combinación de ambas con algo de curiosidad. La habían asignado a ayudante, un rango muy menor,

«¡Sin embargo, con muchos esfuerzo puede ser el más poderoso de todos, ya veras!» le había dicho su madre cuando le había preguntado que pasaría si fuera asignada a peón unos días atrás.

«Al menos es algo», pensó, aun sin poder evitar pensar en la sospechosa suma incrementada de personas que habían entrado al ejército este año. Pero con ahora algo más de dudas, le pregunto a su madre si su padre estaba despierto cuando ella se fue.

—No, no lo estaba, el estaba muy cansado ayer, mejor hay que dejarle dormir, ¿muy bien? Te haré el desayuno, mientras tanto… —Dio un leve suspiro, desviando la mirada, viendo su expresión algo triste, pero cambiándola por una neutral de inmediato; tal vez no lo mostraba, pero estaba algo triste de que su pequeña fuera a la guerra. —Prepara tus cosas, sabes que no tardarán en venir para recogerte.

Después de decir aquello, su madre empezó a lavar los platos sucios a montones con expresión triste, ella solo se dio la vuelta; realmente no le importaba.

Normalmente no tardaban más de dos días en llegar por los elegidos, y pensaba que a pesar de que fueran más esta vez, no afectaría eso. Así que hizo su maleta casi de inmediato, mientras esperaba ansiosa a que viniera el autobús para recogerla. Y al parecer como si fuera un tipo de maldición, vinieron en la noche del primer día del lapso de dos.

—¡Adiós, hija! Confío en que llegaras sana y salva. Te extrañaremos mucho —Le dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, su madre solo la miraba, con una sonrisa, pero algo triste. Sin embargo, su padre, que siempre había tenido un cabello rubio, ahora blanco por las canas, se veía orgulloso imaginándose a su hija siendo reconocida por todo el pueblo. Oh, al solo pensar eso sus ojos se llenaban de brillos.

—Igual yo. Cuídense. —Les ofreció una leve sonrisa y se subió al autobús. Sus largos cabellos blancos casi se quedan atascados con las puertas del autobús cuando se cerraron, pero por suerte para la cabellera, esto no paso.

Inspeccionó las personas que ya estaban con delicadeza, viendo a uno por uno. Había un chico leyendo en el primer asiento de la derecha, tenía el cabello cafe claro y no le pudo ver los ojos por la sombra. Había una chica en el asiento de atrás, simplemente mirando la ventana sin mucho interés. Luego otro chico, que al parecer se imaginaba una canción en su cabeza y la estaba tarareando y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó a un asiento que le intereso, el último, el cual estaba vació, así que fue hacia donde estaba y se sentó, esperando a que, por suerte, los dejarán pronto en cualquier lugar en donde los vayan a entrenar.

—Hey —Escucho una voz femenina cerca de ella, volteo la cabeza, algo exagerada, intentando buscar la fuente de la voz —Aquí adelante —En la oscuridad de la noche, apareció una cabeza rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa levemente tímida. Se sorprendió al verla, ya que no esperaba que nadie le hablara —¿Usas extensiones? —Le pregunto con una suave voz —No es por ofender, es solo que tienes el cabello muy largo. ¿Sera natural?

Bialy la miró por un segundo como si estuviera loca, sin embargo cambió su expresión por una leve sonrisa, mientras soltaba una risita.

—Si, de hecho es natural. No me lo preguntan muy a menudo, ya que es fácil imaginarlo de hecho—Bialy miro a la chica con curiosidad— ¿Cómo te llamas?

La nueva chica se sorprendió ante la respuesta, ya que pensaba con firmeza que eran extensiones, aunque cualquier persona con buena vista hubiera dicho que era natural.

—Me llamo Kiret —Extendió su delicada e incluso algo pequeña mano arriba del asiento en donde estaba sentada y Bialy aceptó su mano con gusto en su cara.

—Un gusto, soy Bialy. ¿Crees que falte mucho para recoger a todos e irnos? —Preguntó suavemente, mientras jugaba con su cabello, Kiret solo soltó un suspiro

—Creo que si —Contesto decepcionada — ¡Pero estoy impaciente, quiero ir ya! —Luego le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Bialy —¿Y al parecer tu también, no?

—Me temo…—En ese momento, el autobús se detuvo y otra joven subió, apenas Bialy y Kiret le tomaron atención al asunto, la chica solo fue a un asiento cercano y se sentó.

—Espero que ganemos la guerra. Realmente no quería venir. —Contesto con un tono triste Kiret, viendo por la ventana, pensativa. —No quería dejar a mi familia así…

Bialy la mira con una convincente pena.

—Me sorprende que tantas personas hayan quedado elegidas, ¿No te paso eso? —Siguió hablando Kiret, después, abrió de par en par los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo— Oh, vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba sincerando demasiado para solo conocerte, perdona —Rió avergonzada con un leve rubor en las mejillas — Pareces una persona confiable, creo que es eso. Espero no haberte molestado, caray…

Bialy soltó una leve risita, no lo pudo evitar

—No es problema, realmente. Es bueno que des tu opinión. —La miró con una dulce sonrisa —Y de hecho, yo también pensé lo mismo, es algo sumamente extraño. ¡Casi eligieron a todos, supongo! — Se rascó la nuca con desconcierto, mientras alguien más subía al autobús, realmente no le prestaron atención de quien.

—¿Sabes algo? —Susurro Kiret, haciéndole una señal de que se acercara, como si fuera un secreto —No le digas a nadie...Pero creo que el Rey ha elegido a la mayoría porque le hace falta personal. Si no ha usad es porque son unos inservibles.

Bialy asintió con la cabeza, haciendo señal de que entendía.

—Debí haberlo imaginado...Será mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso. Creo que ambas sabemos que pasa si nos descubren hablando mal de cierta persona. —Le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa, ya que, si hablaban mal del Rey, seguro te encarcelaban, así que corrían un gran riesgo si alguna se delataba. Kiret se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ugh, ¡Lo olvide por completo! ¿¡Como pude haber olvidado algo así!? —Se dio varios cabezazos con el asiento, a Bialy esto le causó risa. —No le digas a nadie ¿Si? ¡Seguro que me mandan a la horca! —Le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa, segura de que su nueva amiga aceptaría.

—Por supuesto —Aunque en realidad lo estaba dudando —No hablemos mas del tema, ¿De acuerdo? Cambiemos a otro. ¿A que te asignaron? —Pregunto con curiosidad Bialy.

—¡Estaré en el caballo! No me acuerdo del nombre, lo lamento. —Kiret chasqueo la lengua levemente —Aunque me esperaba un rango algo mayor, así podré tener algo más de poder...—Suspiro, algo triste, como si en su mente ella ya estuviera muerta.

—Bueno, si te interesa, me han asignado a ayudante. —No estaba tan orgullosa de tener un rango tan menor, así que lo dijo con poco interés.

—...Pobrecita. —Le tocó el hombro, como si hubiera perdido a un familiar —¡No te preocupes, te voy a defender!

Bialy frunció levemente el ceño en la oscuridad, sin embargo, pronto recordó que no lo dijo con mal, soltó aire y miró a Kiret.

—Bueno, lo agradezco. —Le ofreció una sonrisa, mientras el autobús se detenía y alguien subía, a lo lejos Bialy pudo escuchar una conversación de lo que parecía el conductor y el que había subido, ignorando el habla de Kiret.

«Chico, pasa estas sabanas, esta noche va a ser larga» «Claro...Espera, ¿Dormiremos aquí? ¿No nos va a dejar en el cuartel?» «¡No soy un taxi como para cada vez a un lugar tan lejos! ¡Solo pasa las sabanas, muchacho!»

El chico se quejó farfullando mientras lanzaba bruscamente las sabanas hacia los demás, algunos le lanzaron palabras ofensivas por eso, sin embargo el chico respondía del mismo modo y seguía lanzando sabanas. Cuando llego a donde estaba Kiret y Bialy, al parecer se había desquitado con los demás y había lanzado sus respectivas sábanas suavemente, mientras dejaba las sobrantes en el suelo y se iba hacia un asiento.

—¿Que le pasa a ese tipo? ¿Que no soporta la idea? A mi me parece divertido...—Seguía hablando Kiret, antes de lanzar un bostezo, sus ojos parecían mas cansados. —Bueno, creo que hay que dormir, sera un día largo mañana, ¿No lo crees?

—Si, buenas noches —Contesto Bialy, aunque no estaba muy cansada en ese momento. Kiret se acostó en el suelo, usando una mochila como almohada, mientras Bialy se acomodaba en la silla y usaba la ventanilla como soporte.

Después de unos minutos, sus ojos se volvieron cada vez más pesados, mientras que lo último que vio fue a un chico subiendo al autobús antes de quedarse hipnotizada en un profundo sueño...


	4. La llegada

_En medio del campo de batalla, una voz masculina se escuchó a lo lejos._

—_¡No lo sigas! ¡Déjala! _—_Gruño la voz _— _¡Suéltenme de una vez! _

_La voz parecía frustrada, como si lo tuvieran apresado, mientras un cuerpo femenino se dirigía hacia una larga torre y comenzaba a subir hacia ella, como si estuviera hipnotizada, por una larga cuerda, ignorando los gritos de la otra voz. _

—_¡Bialy, detente! ¡Por favor! ¡No vayas! ¡Es-!_

Como si hubiera visto pasar su vida enfrente de sus ojos, se despertó, notando que ya no estaba en la fría ventana en la cual se había dormido (seguramente se había movido en la noche), sino en el hombro de una persona, después de aclararse la vista parpadeando un poco, se quitó del hombro de la persona desconocida, notando que ahora la luz del sol le daba a los ojos. Pudo ver que ahora la persona que había estado aguantando el peso de su cabeza en su hombro era un muchacho, y no solo eso, el muchacho la estaba viendo con una sonrisa burlona, como si hubiera estado disfrutando de que la chica hubiera puesto su cabeza en el.

—Buenos días dormilona. —Bialy se confundió, ¿Sabía quien era? Ella no lo había visto nunca en su vida. De repente noto que el autobús estaba ahora lleno, y ademas, Kiret la estaba viendo con una sonrisa inocente.

—¡Al fin te despiertas! Pensé que estabas en coma o algo así. Ya estamos camino al cuartel, vaya, sera mejor que no te acostumbres a tomar siestas como esas...—Dijo Kiret, Bialy supuso que había dormido tanto para reemplazar las noches en vela que había pasado anteriormente.

—¿Que...hora es? —Contesto con una voz seca, había notado que tenía sed en exceso, el chico que estaba sentado a su lado vio el reloj de bolsillo que tenia, lo vio unos segundos y luego respondió.

—Las 1:27 de la tarde —Lo guardo de nuevo en el bolsillo de su camisa —Me llamo Anthony, ¿Y tu como te llamas, bella señorita~? —Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, mientras tomaba la mano de Bialy y la besaba delicadamente.

Bialy reconoció el nombre, «¿Así que este es el que gano primer lugar en La Ceremonia?», y en ese momento comenzó a inspeccionarlo. Tenia el cabello café claro, ojos verdes, tez blanca (como cada uno de la ciudad), usaba una camisa a cuadros gris claro y blanca con un bolsillo cerca del hombro, y usaba unos jeans normales. Sus maletas estaban al lado de la suyas, mezclándose levemente, al parecer no le importaba si se confundían de maletas. Se podría decir que Anthony era todo un galán.

—Bialy —Contesto con una leve sonrisa —Me suena el nombre…¿Tuviste primer lugar en La Ceremonia, no es así? ¡Vaya, es un honor!

—Oh, basta, me sonrojas —Contesto, soltando algunas risas suaves —Pensaba que tenia que presumir de nuevo, pero al parecer no sera necesario contigo, mad'am. —Le ofreció una sonrisa seductora a Bialy, ella no cayo en sus efectos, sin embargo no se podría decir lo mismo de Kiret, que estaba totalmente encantada con aquel muchacho.

—Woow, no dudo de que te asignaron a Roque, ¿Verdad? —Pregunto con emoción Bialy, mirando a Anthony con curiosidad.

—En efecto, no te equivocas. Me sorprende que no lo hayas visto en los periódicos, Bi, ¡Ya que al parecer estas al tanto de mi posición! —El chico parecía disfrutarlo y su sonrisa lo delataba.

Kiret miro a Bialy con algo de celos, ¡A ella no le había puesto ningún apodo! Pensaba que no era justo, y para no perder la atención de Anthony -Que lamentablemente para Kiret ya la había perdido-, empezó a hablarle.

—¡W-Wow! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Tienes mucho poder en el campo de batalla! ¡Jaja! —Rio nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca.

—Si, supongo —Se encogió de hombros, sin darle tanta importancia. Era obvio que le agradaba mas Bialy, o al menos, pensaba que era mas hermosa, haciendo que Kiret tirada humo por las orejas —No es que importe mucho, ¿Y tu que rango tienes, Bi?

—Soy ayudante, nada realmente importante —Hizo un gesto con las manos de que no era la gran cosa, porque realmente no lo era. —¿Sabias que Kiret es caballera? —Le pregunto a Anthony, viendo que su amiga se moría por seguir hablando con el.

—Ah, si, ya me lo había dicho —No pareció entusiasmarle la idea de cambiar de conversación de nuevo hacia Kiret. —Un buen rango, supongo…

—¡Bájense todos, hemos llegado! —Anuncio el conductor del autobús, un chico a unos asientos mas adelante se paro y empezó a aplaudir.

—¡Gracias, GRACIAS! —Dijo con exagerada emoción, algo era obvio: no le gustaba aquel autobús. Cuando se dirigía a la salida el muchacho, Bialy y Kiret lo pudieron reconocer; era el chico de las sabanas de la noche anterior.

—Creo que no le agradaba estar aquí. —Dijo Kiret con sarcasmo, mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a estirar; ahí, Bialy pudo verle mejor, tenia el cabello rubio claro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, usaba una sudadera azul celeste y una falda corta de color amarillo pastel. —¿Vienen?

—Claro —Contesto Anthony, mientras agarraba las diferentes mochilas que había traído y se levantaba del asiento, luego miro a Bialy con una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía una mano para que se levantara del asiento —¡Ven, no queremos que alguien tome cualquier tipo de cama que tengamos!

Ella acepto su mano, agarro su gran maleta y fue con sus dos nuevos amigos hacia la puerta del autobús para salir, los habían dejado justo delante de el portón del campo de entrenamiento, ahí estaban todos los nuevos combatientes viendo hacia algo, o mas bien, alguien. Un sargento con el típico uniforme verde, tenia una mirada fría y calculadora con sus ojos azules, moviendo su cabeza con cabellera café inspeccionaba a cada uno de sus nuevos estudiantes.

—¡Bienvenidos todos al cuartel de entrenamiento! —Grito el sargento para que todos le pudieran escuchar bien, aunque todos estaban callados en ese momento. —¡Soy el sargento Sam y su entrenador, ahora inútiles hagan una fila ordenada atrás de mi, por estatura, ya YA YA!

Todos los obedecieron al instante, Bialy era de las primeras en la fila, ya que era bajita. Exhalo e inhalo, mientras Sam empezaba a guiarlos hacia las habitaciones. Estas no estaban lejos de la entrada y del campo de entrenamiento, estaban relativamente cerca. Era toda una habitación para ambos sexos; con aproximadamente 16 literas, todas con sabanas y almohadas blancas, y unos pequeños lockers al lado de cada litera, era lo único que tenia la habitación. Todos comenzaron a decir "¡Yo me quedo con la de arriba!" o "¡Esta sera mía!", mientras que Kiret tomaba de las muñecas a Bialy y se dirigían a una litera del medio. Ahí, Kiret se lanzo hacia la cama inferior, haciendo notar que desde hace tiempo le dolía la espalda por estar sentada tanto tiempo.

—¡Esto es el paraíso, lo demás son tonterías! —Empezó a dar vueltas por la cama, mientras, Bialy guardaba su mochila, que era lo suficientemente chica para caber en el locker. Después de unos minutos, volvió a aparecer Sam.

—¡En unos minutos, comerán y luego saldrán al campo de entrenamiento, mas vale que coman bien, esto sera algo que muchos no podrán aguantar!

Lo peor es que no sabían que cierto estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Lo lamento si fue muy corto, pero no tenia demasiada inspiración. ¡Pero aun así espero que les haya gustado! ¡No olviden que cualquier duda, felicitación, queja, o cualquier cosa pueden decírmelo en la caja de comentarios! :D <em>

_¡Hasta el próximo fic! _


End file.
